DULCE VENGANZA
by katitabender
Summary: si tu novio se porta mal ¿se merecera un pequeño castigo? bueno... ahora veran lo que opina Toph al respecto.


**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

Hola… este es mi primer fic Tokka de los muchos que tengo planeado realizar, lo he subido para que se entretengan mientras actualizo mis otras dos historias. Estarán listas a mediados de esta semana lo prometo.

Este fic está dedicado a todos los seguidores de ésta pareja especialmente a** Nieve Taisho**, a quien considero, además de gran escritora la mayor Fan de la pareja de SokkaxToph en el mundo.

Si mas les dejo…

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**Por**

**KATITABENDER.**

-¿Quién se cree Sokka?- preguntó en grito Toph a su mejor amiga Katara.

La bandida ciega acababa de regresar de un paseo en el que, supuestamente Sokka era su acompañante, lo extraño fue que ella había vuelto sola y hecha una fiera. Bueno, las fieras no se le comparan a nuestra protagonista.

-¿sabes lo que hizo Katara?

-mmm… no.

-te diré lo que hizo- gritó ella, molesta- un montón de estúpidas se le acercaron para pedirle autógrafos por ser "héroe de guerra" y él aceptó y de paso me dejó ignorada.

Katara rodó los ojos pues sabía que el asunto seguía.

-¿sabes que pasó después?

Katara iba a contestar pero Toph ni siquiera la dejó.

-¡se puso a enseñarles eso que él dice que son músculos a esas idiotas!- dio un grito de frustración- y dejó que los tocaran cuando a mi no me ha dejado… ¡estoy furiosa!

-se nota…

-pero me voy a vengar…- comentó. Katara por fin puso atención- solo espera y verás. Me voy a vengar…

**Una semana más tarde…**

Supuestamente el incidente había sido olvidado, Toph no había dado rastros de otra cosa. El noviazgo de los dos había transcurrido normal hasta ahora. Mientras Katara y Aang estaban acurrucados juntos haciendo cosas no aptas para menores de 14 años en el sillón de la casa que los cuatro amigos estaban compartiendo en La Nación del Fuego, Toph entró gritando y azotando la puerta muy seguida de Sokka. Aang y Katara suspiraron de frustración.

-dile Katara- dijo Sokka- dile que no puede hacerlo.

-¿no puede hacer qué?

-¡dejarse masajear la espalda por un desconocido!

-no es un desconocido, es un masajista de rocas calientes, me lo recomendó Mai…- intervino Toph.

-aun así no puedes hacerlo.

-tú no me mandas.

-si lo hago, soy tu novio.

-me vale- gritó la bandida ciega molesta- estoy estresada y dejaré que me masajee la espalda, te guste o no.

-te tendrá casi desnuda- se escandalizó Sokka.

-soy ciega- dijo agitando una mano ante ella- no me importa.

-te intentará manosear.

-ese es el punto del masaje Sokka.

Katara rió divertida ¿con que esta era su venganza?

-bueno… te puedo masajear yo- declaró Sokka mas alto de lo normal.

-no Sokka, tú no tienes ese tipo de manos…

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué no tengo ese tipo de manos?

-solo… no tienes ese tipo de manos- terminó ella y corrió a su habitación- Katara, Aang hacen pasar al masajista a mi cuarto cuando llegue.

-¡Toph me vuelve loco!-gritó Sokka a sus dos amigos cuando ella ya no estaba a la vista.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Aang de manera inocente.

-¿Qué, que pienso hacer? Lo que pienso hacer…- fue interrumpido por un leve toque en la puerta. Sokka intuyó quien era y sonrió diabólicamente- verás lo que pienso hacer…- y se dirigió a la puerta.

-esto me huele a problemas- susurró Aang a Katara. La joven solo rió.

-¡Amigos!- declaró Sokka entrando junto a un muchacho algo guapo, robusto y alto a la habitación- él es el masajista.

-Hola- dijo el joven con voz amable- busco a la señorita Toph Bei fong. Ordenó un masajista.

-si, por…- Sokka cortó a Katara en seco.

-despreocúpate hermanita, yo lo llevo- dijo fingiendo inocencia- por aquí.

Lo siguiente que Aang y Katara escucharon fue un estrepitoso ruido proveniente de la cocina y que después de un instante Sokka salió vestido y con los tratamientos que el joven llevaba en la mano.

-Sokka pero que…- se enojó Katara.

-shhh- dijo él- yo le daré su masaje a Toph.

-y… ¿Qué pasó con el muchacho?- preguntó el avatar llegando a su lado

-pues…

(El joven terminó en ropa interior, amordazado y encerrado en un gabinete de la cocina)

-no lo hiciste Sokka…

-si lo hice hermanita y si me disculpan…- declaró subiendo por las escaleras- mi primera clienta me espera.

Katara y Aang voltearon a verse entre sí con preocupación.

Sokka siguió su camino por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su novia. Cuando entró vio la habitación a medio iluminar y aromatizada, además que se encontró con su novia acostada en un banco de tierra seguramente hecho por ella misma, con la espalda completamente descubierta. Cerró la puerta.

-ya llegaste- declaró ella con voz suave- perfecto porque necesito que trabajes bien en esto. Mi espalda me está matando.

Sokka se posicionó frente a su novia antes de empezar a embalsamar sus manos con una pomada de sábila. Tragó grueso, nervioso a que su novia se descubriera su identidad. Comenzó a recubrir cuidadosamente cada zona de la espalda de su amada.

-¿sabes?- dijo ella muy pronto- quisiera que mi novio tuviera unas manos como las tuyas. Te felicito son muy suaves.

Sokka se reprimió de decirle unas cuantas a Toph pues se desataría algo feo y en cambio siguió haciendo el trabajo que el mismo se había encomendado.

-¿andas aceite de almendras?- preguntó ella. Sokka no contestó- ¿no hablas?- preguntó enojada al cabo de un tiempo.

Sokka empezó a sudar la gota fría y pensó una forma de fingir la voz.

-estoy esperando- se enojó ella.

-sí, si tengo- contestó Sokka con una voz muy varonil.

-pues ponme de ese que lo necesito

Sokka siguió con su trabajo muy dedicado, escuchando los gemidos de satisfacción de su novia hasta que…

-quisiera un novio como tú…

Sokka se extrañó de esa aseveración de Toph.

-¿a si?- dijo con voz fingida.

-si- contestó ella- verás… mi novio es tan estúpido.

Sokka se mordió el labio para contener su enfado, ese enfado tan quemante que crecía en su pecho.

-si, como te dije es un estúpido- comentó de nuevo resueltamente- estúpido por coquetear con otras chicas, por ser vanidoso, por creerse el gracioso y…

Sokka esperó sus palabras pacientemente. Se sentía como un siglo hasta que de pronto… una roca se levantó debajo de él levantándolo en el aire y plantando su cabeza en el techo del cuarto.

-estúpido por creer engañarme.

Sokka se golpeó mentalmente.

-¿creías que no sabía que eras tú? Lo supe desde que entraste a mi cuarto- dijo- pero te felicito, fue un buen intento. La voz de imbécil que fingiste fue un buen toque, habrías engañado a cualquiera.

-¡Toph!- gritó con enfado tratando de liberar su cabeza del techo con movimiento con movimientos bruscos- ¡Sácame de aquí!

-déjame pensarlo…- se puso la mano en la barbilla- ¡No!

-¡Toph…!

-a propósito, saldré un rato a practicar mi tierra control, seguro a Aang y a Katara les encantará acompañarme- salió por la puerta de su habitación- se me olvidaba… Gran masaje- y se alejó por el pasillo, riendo sin piedad.

**Mientras tanto en el gabinete de la cocina…**

El joven con mucha dificultad logró zafarse la mordaza de la boca.

-¡Ayuda…!- gritó- ¿hay alguien?

Después de un rato.

-necesito ir al baño.

**XXXX**

**N/A:** espero les haya gustado. Es algo corto pero me divertí mucho haciéndolo, esos dos son un caso. En cuanto a las dudas pasa tres años después del final en Ba Sing Se, esperando que Sokka y Suki terminaran y esas dos palomas del amor han iniciado un romance.

Esperando Reviews, me despido.


End file.
